Don't Leave Me
by Lyssar
Summary: Kurt isn't quite ready to go all the way with Blaine, but he's convinced Blaine will break up with him if they don't "do the deed."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I'm working on getting everything I've written up here and on s&c and my lj. You'll probably see a lot of new stuff pop up in the next couple of days! This story does have a second chapter which I will post later this week :)

* * *

"So, Anderson." Puck settled himself heavily on the couch next to Blaine, drink in hand.

"Yes, Noah?" Blaine responded, smiling wryly.

"How are things with Hummel?"

"Somehow I doubt that question is as innocent as it sounds," Blaine replied. "What do you really want to know?"

Puck gulped his Coke, swallowing hard and licking his lips. "How's the sex?"

Blaine choked on his drink, and Puck smacked him hard on the back. "I-," Blaine coughed hard, gasping for breath. He cleared his throat. "I fail to see how that's your business," he managed, face flushed.

"I'm just curious, man. Hummel looks like he'd be an amazing fuck."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended by that statement."

"It's a compliment, Anderson. Hummel is hot."

Blaine took a small sip of his drink. "While I'm pleased that you find my boyfriend attractive, I still hold to my previous statement. Our sex life is none of your business."

Puck finished off his coke, setting the cup aside and turning to face Blaine. "So you're not doing it?"

"What do you-How-What makes-" Blaine sputtered.

"'None of your business' is code for 'it's not happening,'" Puck replied easily. "So what's the deal? Is Hummel too much of a prude?"

Blaine looked affronted. "I'm not answering that."

"That's a yes, then," Puck said, his gazing shifting to the doorway and then back to Blaine, who had opened his mouth to protest. "No, no, I get it," Puck said. "It's just first relationship jitters; he'll get over it soon." Blaine remained silent, and Puck stared at him thoughtfully. "You're wishing he'd get over it _now_, aren't you?" Blaine still didn't respond as Puck continued. "I'd bet you want to tap that so hard you can't think straight, but you're hung up on being 'nice,' and 'proper,' and 'taking things slowly.' On respecting Kurt's wishes 'cause he's 'not ready,' when all you really want to do is slam him down on your bed and fuck him until he forgets his name." Blaine still hadn't spoken, his hand clenched hard around his now-empty glass. "Am I right, Blaine?" Puck asked.

Silence greeted him. "...Blaine?" Softer now, with a slight edge of worry. "If I overstepped, man, I'll apologize-"

"You're right," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm so-Wait, _what_ did you say?"

"You're right," Blaine repeated, his voice carrying. "There are days when I can barely breathe because I want him so badly, when I can hardly focus on anything other than him when we're together." He paused for a breath. "I don't know what to do. The one time we went any further than kissing, he nearly had a panic attack." Blaine stopped, his eyes losing focus as he gazed unseeing at the TV. "I almost think it'd be better to go back to what we were, before we got together." He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "At least we were comfortable with each other."

Blaine lowered his face into his hands with a groan, and Puck sighed as well, reaching out a hand and resting it on the other boy's shoulder.

Hidden just around the corner of the entryway, Kurt stood, his back pressed tight against the wall and a hand clamped over his mouth as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

When Blaine saw Kurt on Monday morning, he found himself pinching his arm hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It wasn't so much that Kurt looked different, although his outfit deviate slightly from his usual fare. He was wearing tight, jet-black jeans with his black mid-calf boots. This combination wasn't unusual; in fact, it was one of Kurt's (and his) favorites. The difference lay in the clothing covering Kurt's upper body.

...or, rather, the clothing that was _not_ covering him.

Instead of his usual layers-which Blaine truly did love to see-Kurt was wearing a dark, short-sleeved dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up slightly. Blaine's jaw dropped open, and he closed it hastily as he approached Kurt's locker, forcing himself to appear calm and composed.

"'Morning, Kurt!" he said brightly, pecking him on the cheek. "I'd love to stay and chat for a bit, but I need to go see Mrs. Williams about my research paper." He turned to walk away. "You look great, by the way," he said over his shoulder before making his way down the hall.

What Blaine hadn't noticed was the nervousness clearly visible in Kurt's eyes and posture, in the way his hand had shaken slightly as he reached for his boyfriend as he walked away.

And he certainly didn't see the tears that Kurt blinked away before closing his locker and heading to his first class, head held high and lips set in a firm line, determined to hide the hurt threatening to crush his heart.

* * *

Blaine found himself at a loss for words again on Wednesday, when Kurt decided that leaving a few buttons loose below his collar was suitable for his outfit that day. The short -sleeved shirt was a deep blue, bringing out the color of Kurt's eyes and contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. Blaine swallowed hard, ordering his body to behave itself as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Good morning," he whispered, brushing his lips over Kurt's ear before pulling away.

"Morning," Kurt replied, breathless. He leaned closer to Blaine for a moment. "Mmm." He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "You smell great today."

Blaine felt his cheeks heat. "Thank you," he replied, glancing at his wrist. "Shoot, I have to go; I need to see Mr. Jordan before homeroom." He turned away. "See you in calculus!" he called over his shoulder.

Kurt bit his lip, resisting the urge to grab the sweater in his locker and pull it over his head.

* * *

"Are you and Kurt okay?" Mercedes set her tray down next to Blaine's with a loud _smack._

"...Yes," Blaine replied, eyes wide with surprise. "What makes you ask?"

"He's been acting strange, and he won't tell me anything," she said. "I thought you might have an idea?"

"He hasn't said anything to me, either. I'll try to talk to him during calculus."

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt's head jerked up as Blaine whispered his name.

"Yes?" he whispered back, eyes wide and expression carefully blank.

"Are you..." Blaine's brow furrowed. "Are you alright? Mercedes said you've been acting strange, and she thought maybe something was wrong between the two of us." He stopped speaking, his eyes locked with Kurt's. "Are we okay, Kurt? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "No, there's nothing you need to know about."

"...Kurt..."

"We're fine, Blaine," Kurt said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

The soft smile on his face didn't _quite_ reach his eyes, but Blaine smiled back, squeezing Kurt's hand as he returned to his work.

* * *

Blaine was determined to get an answer out of Kurt on Friday. He strode purposefully towards his boyfriend's locker. He was early for a change and would actually have time to talk with Kurt. As he rounded the corner, he was disappointed to find the hallway nearly empty. Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine leaned casually against his boyfriend's locker and waited for him to arrive. The four-minute warning bell rang, and Kurt still hadn't arrived. Blaine was worried now; Kurt was _never _this late. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text.

Blaine walked away from Kurt's locker two minutes later, pocketing his phone as he raced down the halls.

* * *

Blaine spent his lunch period in the library, his appetite gone. He had texted Kurt a few more times, but had yet to receive any replies. He headed to Calculus early, hoping his boyfriend would be there. To Blaine's dismay, Kurt's seat was empty. Blaine found himself glancing at the door whenever he heard a student enter.

Kurt's seat remained empty through the entire period.

By the end of the day, Blaine was sure something had happened to Kurt. There was no other reasonable explanation for his texts going unanswered. As he finished pulling books from his locker and arranging them in his messenger bag, his phone vibrated.

**Kurt:**

_Sorry for not replying all day. My phone was lost, and I wasn't feeling well enough to look for it. I'm feeling better now, though, and you can come over if you'd like._

**Kurt: **

_PS: We'll have the house to ourselves until 6._

Blaine tapped out a hurried reply before slamming his locker shut and racing from the building.

* * *

Blaine let himself into Kurt's house, leaving his bag and shoes at the door before slowly climbing the stairs to Kurt's room. He knocked softly on the door before gently pushing it open. The room was dark, the outside light blocked out by the thick cloth draped across the windows. A few candles were lit around the room, giving it a soft glow. Blaine entered the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. "Kurt?" he called softly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the limited lighting.

Hands grasped his shoulders firmly, pushing him into the door as lips crashed against his. Blaine inhaled sharply, the familiar smell of Kurt's light cologne reassuring him as he wound his arms around the other boy's waist. Kurt tugged on Blaine's shoulders, walking backwards toward the bed, taking small steps until the back of his knees pressed against the side of the bed. Blaine deepened the kiss, pressing Kurt into the bed as his tongue traced over Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed, his mouth opening just enough for Blaine to slide his tongue in, gently tracing the inside of Kurt's mouth as if he were committing it to memory.

Blaine rested a leg on either side of Kurt's body, their only point of contact being their mouths pressed so tightly together that their noses brushed each other's cheeks. Blaine sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth, one of his hands drifting to Kurt's chest and fingering the button at the collar. He worked it loose, moving quickly down his boyfriend's chest and feeling him shudder under his hand. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, sitting up and yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor before leaning forward and smashing their lips together once more.

Blaine's knees slid down slightly, flattening his body and bringing his chest into contact with Kurt's. Kurt gasped at the contact, his back arching and his hands burying themselves in Blaine's curls. Blaine's hand trailed down Kurt's chest again, fingers teasing one nipple and then the other before walking lightly down his side. Kurt wriggled at the contact, and Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's hip as his mouth began sucking on his neck. Blaine bit down lightly on the spot before shifting his attention lower and sucking hard on his collarbone, licking and biting along it as Kurt cried out beneath him.

Blaine surged forward, his mouth slamming into Kurt's as he pried his lips apart with his tongue. His hand moved from Kurt's hip, and he ran his fingers lightly over the waistband of Kurt's pants. Kurt tensed slightly, and Blaine stilled the movement of his hand. Kurt moaned, the sound muffled by Blaine's mouth on his, and Blaine bit down on Kurt's lower lip as he began toying with the button on Kurt's pants.

Moments later, Blaine found himself sprawled on the ground, the back of his head throbbing where it had cracked against the floor.

"Blaine? Blaine? Oh my God, I'm so sorry; please don't leave; please don't break up with me. I didn't mean to panic; I'm so-"

Blaine silenced Kurt with a finger to his lips. He was leaning over the end of the bed, eyes too-bright and worry etched into his face.

"Kurt, I think it's time you told me what's really been bothering you," he said quietly.

Kurt froze, his eyes wide as saucers. "No, no, nothing is wrong," he denied. "I'm fine; we're fine. Just come back up here and-"

"Kurt-" Blaine leveled a hard stare at him. "I may have believed that earlier this week, but not with the way you're acting now." He stood, wincing a little, and resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Blow out the candles while I let some light in here. I want to be able to see you while we talk." Kurt bit his lip, eyes downcast as he circled the room, blowing out the candles while Blaine tugged the cloth away from the windows, letting in the late-afternoon sun. He opened a window, and a gentle breeze wafted in. Blaine inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of Lima in the early fall. He turned around, his back to the window, and saw Kurt huddled on the bed, arms wrapped tight around his knees which were folded up to his chest with his forehead resting on them.

Blaine crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out a hand to run it through Kurt's hair. The other boy shuddered at the touch, trying to curl further into himself. Blaine tugged gently on Kurt's hair, trying to coax him into raising his head. Kurt resisted, shaking his head hard and forcing Blaine to release his head on Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, c'mon, talk to me? Please?" Blaine watched as Kurt's shoulders rose and fell briefly before his head shot up, his hands flying forward as he pinned Blaine to the bed.

"Kurt, _no,_" Blaine protested, turning his face away and grasping Kurt's face with his hands. Kurt struggled, trying to sit up, and Blaine rolled them, pinning Kurt in place with the weight of his body and his hands on Kurt's forearms. Kurt rolled his head to the side, refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine lifted Kurt's arms over his head, holding both of his wrists in one of his hands and grasping Kurt's jaw with the other.

"Talk to me," he pleaded, his hand moving to cup the side of Kurt's face, the thumb brushing gently over his cheek. "Tell me what's wrong so we can fix it." Kurt's eyes filled with tears, and he blinked to clear his vision, warm wetness spilling down his cheeks in thin rivulets. Blaine leaned down, kissing each one, and Kurt began to cry harder, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Blaine released his hold on Kurt's wrists, dropping down to wrap his arms around Kurt's head and pull him close. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, his hands wrapping almost too-tightly around him and forcing the air out of his lungs. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Kurt's arms still wrapped tightly around his boyfriend and Blaine's fingers running gently through Kurt's hair as he murmured soothingly in his ear. As Kurt quieted, Blaine tried to prop himself up, only to be stopped by Kurt's arms tightening even further around him. Blaine chuckled softly, tugging gently on his hair. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I just want to look at you." He laughed again. "And you're cutting off oxygen to the rest of my body..."

He felt Kurt shudder beneath him, arms falling to his sides, and Blaine rose up on one arm, the hand of the other resting lightly on Kurt's face to brush away the remnants of Kurt's tears. The two were quiet for a moment, the silence only broken by the boys' quiet breathing.

"So..." Blaine said, voice soft. "Let's talk about what's been eating you all week." Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine rested his thumb over Kurt's lips, preventing him from speaking. "I'm going to ask you questions, and I want you to answer with 'yes' or 'no.'" Kurt bit his lip. "Okay?" Blaine asked, removing his thumb. Kurt nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath. "It's something about our relationship." Kurt nodded.

"Have I been too forward?" Kurt shook his head.

"Do you feel like I've been ignoring you? We've both been busy lately..." Blaine trailed off as Kurt shook his head again.

"Are you..." Blaine paused as he searched for words. "Are you okay with where we are...sexually?" He felt his cheeks heat as he whispered the last word, and Kurt froze beneath him. _Bingo_, Blaine thought. "Do you...do you want more, Kurt? I don't want to go farther if you're not ready..."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears again, and Blaine felt his heart break as he watched Kurt's face crumple. "I'm sorry," Kurt whimpered. "I'm sorry, please, _please_ don't leave me-"

"Kurt, why do you keep saying that? What could possibly make you think I want to leave you?"

Kurt took a shuddery breath, blinking rapidly as tears continued to fall down his face. "Last weekend, I overheard you talking with Puck at the party..."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt..."

"Blaine, do you really want us to go back to being just friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's jaw dropped open. "Kurt, no, of course I don't want that!"

"But...last weekend...you said..."

Blaine pressed his lips lightly against Kurt's, silencing him. "Noah was making me nervous," he said as he pulled away. "I am also a teenage boy with a healthy sex drive and a gorgeous boyfriend, so I may have been feeling a little...frustrated."

Kurt's face crumpled again. "Stop," Blaine whispered, leaning down and resting his forehead against Kurt's. "My being frustrated doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. It doesn't mean I'm going to pressure you to do something you don't want to do or that you're not ready for." He laughed lightly. "All it means is I might be a little grumpier than usual until I deal with my...problem."

Kurt blushed furiously as Blaine propped himself up again. "It also means...we should probably _talk_ about these things more than we do," Blaine continued. Kurt tried to shake his head. "I'm serious, Kurt. I think you'd be a lot more comfortable with us moving forward sexually if we discussed it first. For example..." Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt's chest, resting his fingers lightly on the waistband of his pants. "When I touch you here, you get really, _really_ tense." He gazed steadily into Kurt's eyes.

"I want you to tell me why, Kurt. And if you don't know _right this second_, that's okay. But you need to think about it. You need to figure it out so it doesn't keep coming between us." He pressed his lips to Kurt's, tugging gently on his lower lip before pulling away.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I would _never_ leave you because you refuse to...'put out,' for lack of a better phrase."

Kurt smiled, the look _finally_ reaching his eyes.

"Okay," he whispered. "I promise I'll think about it. But...for now..." He rolled his lower lip between his teeth.

"Yessss?"

"Can we go back to kissing? Please?"

Blaine grinned, leaning down touch his nose to Kurt's before kissing him hungrily.

* * *

The next several days passed without incident. Kurt returned to wearing his coordinating layers, much to Blaine's disappointment-though he wasn't going to mention this to Kurt just yet.

Aside from occasional bouts of silence, Kurt appeared to be back to his normal self. When he did lapse into silence, his eyes would lose focus just a little. Blaine would ask him what was on his mind, and Kurt would respond with "you!" while grinning cheekily.

Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't giving him a full answer, but he wasn't going to force the issue. Kurt was happy again, and he would explain when he was ready.

And Blaine was pretty sure he knew the answer anyway.

* * *

On Wednesday during Calculus, a note landed on Blaine's desk.

_Can we talk after school? -K_

_Of course! Can I ask what's on your mind? -B_

_You can ask, but I'm not telling. -K_

Blaine wadded up the note and flung it back at Kurt, hitting him on the side of his head. When Kurt turned to look at him, Blaine was facing the front of the classroom, eyes focused on the chalkboard as he resumed his note-taking.

* * *

Kurt was waiting at Blaine's locker after school, a far-off look in his eyes.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt leaped sideways, startled from his thoughts.

"Hi," he replied, breathless. Blaine scanned the hallway quickly before pressing his lips to Kurt's, tugging gently on his lower lip before pulling away.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Kurt leaned close, his lips on Blaine's ear. "I have an answer to your question," he whispered.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Hmmm. This is definitely not the place for this discussion...what do you say to coming over to my house on Friday? My parents will be out of town, so we won't have to worry about interruptions."

Kurt nodded rapidly, the motion shaking his entire body. "Excellent!" Blaine grinned. "I'm gonna head home and get a headstart on the projects I have that are due on Monday. I'll bring you a latte in the morning, if you'd like?"

Another eager nod. Blaine laughed, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth and whispering "I love you," before walking away.

* * *

**_Friday_**

The boys rode in silence to Blaine's house, Blaine's hand resting on Kurt's knee and gently rubbing back and forth. Upon arriving at Blaine's house, the boys exited his vehicle simultaneously, banging their doors shut and walking up the path to the front door. Blaine reached the door first, sliding his key into the lock and pushing the door open. The boys left their shoes and messenger bags near the front door and made their way through the house to the kitchen.

"You want anything to drink?" Blaine asked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you," he replied, his hands twisted together in front of him.

Blaine filled his glass with water and took a careful sip. "Do you mind if we talk upstairs? In my room?"

Kurt shook his head, his hands still linked together, and Blaine led the way to his room.

Blaine set his glass on the nightstand and sat in the center of his bed, legs folded Indian style. Kurt stood in the in the doorway for a moment before Blaine shook his head, leaving the bed to drag Kurt over. He settled them on the center of the bed, his hands resting on Kurt's knees. "Soo..." he looked into Kurt's eyes, raising a hand to brush the knuckles over his cheek. "You said you had an answer for me..."

Kurt blushed, eyes closing briefly before meeting Blaine's once more. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. "The reason I'm so...uncomfortable with you touching me below the waist is..." he huffed out a breath, the action making his bangs float away from his forehead. "It's because I'm so skinny, and so pale, and so..." He trailed off, ducking his head.

"So...what, Kurt?" Blaine prompted gently. He could see Kurt's lips move, but the words were too quiet for him to make out. He placed a finger beneath Kurt's chin, tilting his face back to Blaine's. "Say it so I can hear it, Kurt. I promise I won't be upset."

Kurt rolled his lower lip between his teeth, and Blaine reached forward, gently tugging it loose. Kurt smiled a little before taking a shuddery breath.

"I've been worried you wouldn't like how I look because I'm so...feminine."

Blaine's eyes grew wide, his hand dropping away from Kurt's face as he struggled to form a response. As the silence lengthened, Kurt's discomfort became more and more obvious, and one of Blaine's hands shot out, grasping Kurt's wrist tightly so he couldn't walk away. Kurt struggled briefly, and Blaine loosened his grip a little, reaching out with his left hand to grasp Kurt's right wrist. "I'm not upset, Kurt-far from it, in fact. I'm a bit...surprised, but that's not important." He smiled softly, hands moving to either side of Kurt's face. "Can I tell you something? It might make you uncomfortable, but I think you need to hear it." Kurt nodded slightly, eyes wide and curious.

"You dressed...differently all last week, and you thought I didn't notice, right?"

Another nod, bigger this time.

"I noticed, Kurt. Do you have _any_ idea what seeing your skin does to me?" Kurt shook his head, his eyes even wider now. "Kurt, last Wednesday, I wanted to press you up against your locker and suck hard on your collarbone, leaving a dark mark where everyone could see. I almost had to go jerk off in the bathroom before homeroom because seeing you like that made me hard as a rock."

Kurt blushed furiously.

"I'm not attracted to girls, Kurt," Blaine continued.

"Unless you're drunk," Kurt interjected, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Blaine's jaw dropped open in shock, and then he flopped back on the bed, sides convulsing as he shook with laughter. Kurt gazed at him quizzically, wonder what had set the other boy off. After a few minutes, Blaine managed to compose himself, sitting up and clasping his hands around his knees.

"Kurt, I _swear_ you promised to never bring that up again," Blaine reprimanded, though there was no heat in his tone.

"It slipped out!" Kurt defended, but a giggle escaped his lips. Blaine glared at him before reaching out and tugging Kurt towards him, falling onto his back and pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt braced an arm on either side of his boyfriend, holding himself up while his legs straddled Blaine's hips. Blaine reached a hand up, fingertips brushing lightly over Kurt's cheek before trailing down his face to rest on the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not attracted to girls, Kurt," Blaine repeated, fingers toying with the button at the top of Kurt's shirt. "And I certainly don't consider you girly or feminine." The corners of his lips turned up. "Unless you consider your soft, pale, beautiful skin girly..."

Kurt's eyes tightened just a little, and Blaine tugged on his collar, pulling him closer. "Let me show you how much I appreciate that skin, hmm?" he murmured.

Kurt gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. He pressed his lips together for a moment before nodding slightly. Blaine's other hand snaked upward, and he began slowly unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, revealing the smooth, pale skin of his chest.

"Beautiful," he whispered, nudging the material apart, hands running lightly over Kurt's chest. He slid more buttons apart, slowing making his way down Kurt's torso until the shirt hung loosely off of him. Blaine's hands returned to Kurt's shoulders, nudging at the material and slowly working it down Kurt's arms. He held Kurt's nervous gaze with his own, trying to reassure him without words.

Kurt sat up slightly, rocking back just enough for Blaine to slide the shirt down his arms and cast it aside. He tugged Kurt down on top of him, arms wrapped tightly around his back. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, inhaling deeply, closing his eyes as the scents of cologne, lavender and Kurt filled his lungs. He tugged gently on Kurt's hair, moving one of his hands to Kurt's chest and pressing up just a little. Kurt sat up once more, arms braced on either side of Blaine's body, his cheeks flushed.

"Kurt, you're blushing!" Blaine teased. Kurt felt his cheeks heat even more, the blush spreading until he could feel it reach the tips of his ears. Kurt ducked his head, and Blaine reached up, one hand resting on his cheek while the other danced lightly across his chest, fingers barely touching his skin.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine murmured, trailing his fingers down to Kurt's neck. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's chest, and felt him shudder slightly.

"Is this okay?" Blaine murmured, the hand on Kurt's neck brushing lightly over his ear. Kurt sighed, eyes closing as he leaned into the touch, head bobbing slightly in assent.

Blaine circled Kurt's nipple with a finger, gently tracing around it before rubbing his thumb back and forth over the hardening bud. Kurt shuddered again, his head dropping down to his chest and a soft sigh escaping his lips. "Do you like that?" Blaine murmured, repeating the motion and swiping harder across Kurt's nipple.

"Mmm...yes," Kurt murmured, arms sagging slightly and bringing his chest closer to Blaine's. Blaine leaned forward, lifting his head off the pillow and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the center of Kurt's chest. He slid his mouth to the left slightly, kissing the skin once more before sliding his hand away from Kurt's nipple and replacing it with his mouth. Blaine traced the bud with his tongue, sucking gently on the surrounding skin, and was rewarded with a soft moan from the boy above him. Blaine sucked harder, swiping his tongue harshly over the sensitive skin. Kurt shuddered again, arms nearly giving out, and he bit his lip to hold back another moan. Blaine grinned, pulling back just a bit and drawing a whine of protest from Kurt, who shifted his weight to one arm as he reached for Blaine's head with the other. At the same time, Blaine leaned forward, taking Kurt's nipple in his mouth and biting down gently.

Kurt cried out, the sound shattering the silence in the room, and collapsed on top of Blaine, who managed to shift slightly before Kurt's weight flattened his nose. The boys lay quietly for a moment, faces buried in each other's necks and breathing softly through their noses. Kurt shifted above him, and Blaine groaned as the movement brought Kurt's hips into better alignment with his own.

Kurt started to push himself up, worried he'd injured his boyfriend in some way, but Blaine grasped his hips, holding him in place as Blaine shifted beneath him.

"Blaine, what are you-_oh_," Kurt's question was cut off by a groan as Blaine's thigh slipped between his. Kurt groaned again as Blaine rocked his hips upward, his hands tight on Kurt's waist. "Ughhh...Blaine."

Blaine stilled, and Kurt whined in protest. "Don't _stop_," he moaned, rocking his hips against Blaine's thigh. Blaine bit back a groan, his hands moving to Kurt's hips as he arched upwards. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, his hands tugging on Blaine's shirt as he tried to pull it loose. Blaine could feel Kurt's hands shaking slightly, and he tugged gently on Kurt's hair, pulling his head up so Blaine could see his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice filled with quiet concern. Kurt nodded, his lower lip rolled between his teeth. But his eyes were clear, with no anxiety to be seen. "Promise?"

"I'm a little...nervous," Kurt said, voice shaking slightly. "But I want to keep going."

Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt's face back to his and kissing him softly.

Kurt's hands returned to Blaine's shirt, pulling it loose from his pants and running his palms over the bare skin of Blaine's torso. Blaine moaned, his hands fisting in Kurt's hair as Kurt shoved his shirt up higher. Blaine shoved at Kurt's shoulders, shifting them upright and tearing his face away as he ripped his shirt over his head and cast it aside. He pulled Kurt's face back to his, one hand tight on his neck and the other splayed across his lower back. Kurt traced Blaine's lips with his tongue, the movement hesitant, and Blaine sighed softly, parting his lips in invitation. Kurt's tongue slid into his mouth, and Blaine fought the urge to tug Kurt closer.

Kurt traced the inside of Blaine's mouth, tongue sliding gently against his as he carefully explored. Blaine moaned, and Kurt felt the vibration shoot through his body, his tongue diving further into Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucked hard on Kurt's tongue, his hand tight in Kurt's hair as he tried to pull his mouth even closer. The hand on Kurt's back slid lower, Blaine's fingers digging into the dip at the base of Kurt's spine. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's chest, fingers catching in the coarse hair. Blaine's hips lifted off the bed, bringing Kurt's body even closer to his. Kurt moaned, his legs tightening around Blaine's as he rocked back and forth. Blaine shifted a little, and Kurt pulled away with a gasp, burying his face in the pillow as his mind registered the feeling of Blaine's erection pressing into his thigh.

Blaine panted beneath him, chest heaving and hair damp with sweat, the curls falling onto his forehead. He turned to the side, pressing his lips against Kurt's ear.

"You alright?" he murmured, eyes closing as Kurt shifted on top of him.

"Mmhmm," Kurt mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow. Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's neck, resting it on his hip, thumb running slowly over the waistband of Kurt's pants. He felt Kurt tense and began to move his hand away, only to be stopped by Kurt's hand covering his own.

Kurt turned his head, nibbling gently on Blaine's ear before he whispered, "Go ahead."

Blaine's eyes flew open and were met by Kurt's nervous stare. Blaine opened his mouth, ready to reassure-or protest, he wasn't sure-and Kurt leaned forward, silencing him with a kiss. Blaine closed his eyes once more, focusing on the sensation of Kurt's lips sliding against his as he ran his fingers over Kurt's waistband and began working the button loose. Kurt shifted above him, pulling his hips away from Blaine's and giving him room to unbutton and unzip his pants. Blaine's hand hovered over Kurt, fingers not quite touching the material inside. Kurt settled himself on top of Blaine once more, trapping his hand between them. Blaine froze for a moment before lightly tracing the outline of Kurt's erection through his briefs. Kurt arched into his hand, muffling his groan in Blaine's neck as Blaine cupped him, palm pressing down hard as Kurt rocked forward once more. Blaine shoved at Kurt's pants, cursing their tightness for the first time since he'd seen Kurt wear them. _They're practically painted on,_ he thought, frustrated, as he yanked at the material again. Kurt batted his hands away, rolling off of Blaine with a groan and standing next to the bed to peel his pants down his legs.

"They don't just slide off," Kurt explained sheepishly. He crawled up on the bed. "Not like-," the rest was lost as Kurt ducked his head and mumbled into his chest.

"What," Blaine coughed, trying to clear the roughness from his voice. "What was that?" he asked.

Kurt straddled Blaine, his gaze averted as he rested a hand on Blaine's stomach. Blaine saw Kurt bite his lip and began to ask him what he was doing when Kurt began tugging on the button of his jeans.

"I said..." Kurt began, sliding the zipper down. "Not...like...yours." And with that he tugged Blaine's jeans open, and Blaine quickly lifted his hips as Kurt pulled his pants off and threw them on the floor.

"Ugh, come back here," Blaine groaned, hands reaching down to tug Kurt's face to his.

The movement realigned their bodies in a rather...pleasant way, and Blaine moaned, the sound muffled by Kurt's mouth on his. Kurt rocked against him, the hardness of his erection rubbing against Blaine's, separated only by the thin material of their underwear. They moved together for a few minutes, tearing their mouths away from each other only long enough to take quick breaths before returning to nipping and biting and tangling their tongues together as they fought for control of the kisses. Blaine's hips thrust upwards as Kurt's slammed down, the movement pinning Blaine to the bed.

_One...Two...Three..._Blaine's hands grasped Kurt's hips firmly, stilling his movements. Kurt whined, bucking his hips into Blaine's hands as he tried to renew their rhythm.

"Kurt-"

"Oh my God, _why did you sto-"_

"You're going to ruin those designer briefs if we don't stop."

Kurt froze above him, and Blaine smacked himself internally, convinced his idea to get Kurt fully naked would backfire. Kurt scrambled away, and Blaine flung an arm over his eyes, cursing his "great idea."

Kurt pounced on him, then, pressing the length of his body against Blaine's.

...the _naked_ length of his body against Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes flew open, taking in Kurt's beautifully flushed face, his hair falling every which way and a line of sweat trailing down the side of his neck. Blaine leaned forward, his tongue tracing up Kurt's neck, taking in the taste of sweat and boy and _Kurt._

Kurt's hands trailed lightly down Blaine's sides, the touch so soft it made him squirm. Kurt paused, his hands on blaine's hips, and he started to lean away. Blaine held him in place with a hand on the back of his neck. "Tickles," he whispered, breath ghosting over Kurt's ear and making him shiver. Blaine felt Kurt's chest shake with silent laughter as his hands moved to Blaine's waistband, fingers sliding underneath to run over the hot skin of Blaine's lower abdomen.

"Kurt-you don't-"

"Can't have you ruining your boxers, can we?"

_He is _far_ too coherent,_ Blaine thought.

And then his mind went blank for a moment as Kurt carefully dragged his boxers down his thighs, to his ankles, and then tossed them on the floor.

Kurt switched his focus to Blaine's face, holding his gaze as he crawled over the other boy's body. Kurt hovered over Blaine for a moment, their eyes still locked, and then slowly lowered himself down.

The moment Blaine felt Kurt's skin against his, he was sure his body had started on fire. Every point of contact sent electricity through his veins-and Kurt wasn't even moving.

Blaine yanked Kurt's face back to his, throwing a leg around Kurt's thigh to press him even closer. Kurt moaned, his hips rocking into Blaine's, and both boys gasped sharply as their erections brushed against each other. Blaine groaned, hands tightly gripping Kurt's hair as his hips arched upwards. Kurt sucked hard on Blaine's collarbone, eliciting a harsh gasp from him as Kurt's hands ran over his chest.

He kissed his way up Blaine's neck, swiping his tongue over the skin beneath his ear before lightly tracing the shell. Blaine's hands dropped to Kurt's hips, gripping tightly as he fought the urge to go lower. Kurt sighed against his ear, making Blaine shiver.

Kurt kissed him once, a hard press of his lips, before shifting his attention to the other ear, lightly tracing the shell before sucking gently on the lobe. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck until he reached Blaine's collarbone. He sucked hard on the skin there before swiping his tongue over the mark and pressing a kiss to the hollow of Blaine's neck.

Blaine dragged Kurt's face back to his, smashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt whined, his hips rocking into Blaine's once more, their sweat-slick skin gliding back and forth easily.

"Nnng," Blaine moaned, arching upwards. He could feel Kurt's cock pressing hard into his thigh, his own pressed against Kurt's hip as they slid against one another. Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's back, stopping at his hips for a brief moment before shifting to his ass. Blaine felt Kurt tense, and he froze for a moment.

And then Kurt cried out his name, voice deep and rough, before burying his hands in Blaine's hair to pull him in for a searing kiss. The boys rocked harder against one another, desperate to increase the friction between them. Blaine's hands gripped Kurt's ass tightly, his leg still locked around Kurt's thigh as their sweat-slick bodies slid together.

"Kurt, I'm-"

"_Blaine_!"

Heat coiled in their stomachs, and the boys groaned into each other's mouths as they came together, still rocking hard against one another. Their movements slowed as the boys came down from their high, chests heaving and breath coming in harsh pants against each other's necks.

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, face buried in Blaine's neck. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair as he tried to calm his breathing. Kurt shifted above him, rising up on an arm to gaze down at his boyfriend. Kurt's free hand swiped Blaine's damp curls off his forehead, fingers running gently through his hair before coming to rest on his cheek.

"You look fantastic," Blaine whispered, eyes shining.

"You, too," Kurt replied.

And then his brow furrowed, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Kurt?"

If Kurt's skin hadn't already been flushed red, he would have begun to blush furiously.

"I'd love to cuddle with you, but..."

"But..." Blaine prompted.

Kurt ducked his head as he mumbled his response. Blaine rolled his eyes, reaching up to pull Kurt's face closer to his.

"Again, Kurt. Look at me and tell me what's on your mind."

Kurt leaned down further, his lips on Blaine's ear as he whispered. Blaine's eyes widened, and he struggled to hold back his laughter, only to have a chuckle escape. Kurt pulled away, affronted, and Blaine tugged him back down, rolling them over so he was straddling Kurt.

"I feel gross, too," he grinned.

Kurt squirmed, embarrassment clear in his eyes. Blaine kissed him, tongue carefully exploring Kurt's mouth before pulling away and resting his forehead on his boyfriend's.

"Why don't you get cleaned up in my shower," he suggested. "I'll go use my parents'...and change the sheets. We can cuddle once we're nice and clean!"

Kurt giggled as Blaine poked his nose before rolling away and leaving the room.

* * *

30 minutes later, the boys were fast asleep in Blaine's freshly-made bed, Blaine lying on his back with Kurt draped over him, their hands clasped where they rested on Blaine's chest.


End file.
